The present invention relates generally to material handling vehicles and, more specifically, to a floor suspension system for a material handling vehicle.
In some material handling vehicles, for example, a center riding pallet truck, an operator of the material handling vehicle stands on a floor during operation. Typically, a padded anti-fatigue floor mat and/or rubber mounts attempt to provide vibration absorption for the operator while the material handling vehicle travels over rough or uneven surfaces. However, rubber mounts are often too rigid to provide any substantial vibration absorption and, therefore, don't sufficiently isolate the floor from some vibration.
Therefore, a need exits for an improved floor design for a material handling vehicle that aids in providing enhanced vibration absorption without compromising the functional behavior of the material handling vehicle.